1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to brightness adjustment, and in particular, to an electronic device with automatic brightness and the method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants, and cellular phones, include displays. Particularly, for mobile products, a user may potentially view the display in a broad range of environmental conditions. As the eyes adapt to the ambient luminance, a change in the environment may result in the display no longer being readable.
A common technique to improve readability is to provide the viewer with a manual control to adjust a brightness of the display. However, such manual adjustments are inadequate for mobile products as the mobile products may be moved frequently from place to place.
What is needed, therefore, is an automatic brightness adjustment device and method to overcome the aforementioned problem.